Deception of the Heart
by SummerO
Summary: When Arrowin starts her 6th year at Hogwarts, she never thought it would end with her all alone. Her love for someone begins to unravel, her darkest secrets start to reveal themselves, and her friends begins to question her. What will happen when the secrets she tried so hard to conceal start to ruin her life. The most shocking will become revealed that even Dumbledore didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Arrowin, Arrowin, my sweetheart, I'm over here." Said an angelic voice I haven't heard in many years.

She kept on calling out to me as I followed her voice through a beautiful forest that reminded me of the same forest that had surrounded my home as a little girl. The forest soon broke out to a beach, a beach I had been to many times with my family long ago to get away from the cold winters.

I closed my eyes, feeling the soft sand under my feet and in-between my toes, remembering how I used to play and swim in the waters. I could hear the waves moving up and down the land; the sound comforting and peaceful.

"Arrowin," said the voice again. I opened my eyes to the person that I've missed so much these past years. I hugged her, smelling the familiar scent of tulips.

"I've missed you mother." I felt a tear run down my cheek, remembering how she had died in my arms when I had been six.

"Arrowin, my dear, look up there." When I pulled away, I saw that she was pointing a finger up towards the sky with a smile. I looked up to see a beautiful full moon and bright stars twinkling around it.

But something caught my eye, and my eyes widened. There was a handsome face on the moon. He had a pale face, with blue-grey stormy eyes and soft platinum blonde hair. He looked down at me, with love in those eyes and a smile that I rarely saw on his face.

I felt my mother behind me, "Remember, that secrets not told to the ones closest to you, can make a soul lose what it loves, even though it may gain a new love." I spun around as my mother's voice began to fade, and come out to be someone else's voice.

She was replaced by someone I feared and didn't want near me. I took a step back as I looked into red snake like eyes and a snake like face that I knew all to well. Suddenly, I fell backwards, into a pit.

I felt loneliness immediately. It was like a stab to my heart. I looked up to see Him laughing at me, at my weakness, as he slowly began to fade...

"Arrowin, wake up, we're almost there." I shot up, sweating and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. I looked to the side of me to see Hermione, her curly brown hair tied back and her brown eyes full of concern.

I nodded, "Just a nightmare." She nodded, standing up. I looked out the train window. I've been having nightmares a lot lately, and, because of them, I haven't been getting much sleep. I shuttered, remembering the dream.

I stretched out my bones and yawned, sitting all the way up. I looked at where Ron and Hermione were, where they were obviously having an argument. Why didn't they just go out already, jeez. I looked to my side, and my eyes widened. The person that had been sitting there before was not sitting there now.

I looked at Hermione, "Where's Harry," I asked, feeling a little worried.

Hermione looked up at me. She had been in the process of kicking Ronald out so we could change, but she stopped now. "He said he had something to do, but he hasn't come back." She finally got Ron out and closed to door.

"Oh," was all I said as we changed, but I heard Ron chuckle. He always thought I worried too much.

As I opened the door, fully dressed now in Hogwarts clothes, he said, "Oh come on Arrowin, you honestly don't think he'd die or something. Honestly, you worry too-" he trailed off at the glare I was giving him.

"I'm sure he's fine Arrowin, he'll show up sooner or later, I'm sure of it." Hermione said while giving Ron an evil look as she closed the door for him to change.

I just nodded my head and leanded against the wall. I wasn't really convinced. Harry always had a tendency to get himself in trouble, so I usually- no, always worried. When we walked back in, I thought about him.

Harry and I had met on the train towards Hogwarts during our first year there, and we had become friends immediately. Neither Harry nor I have parents, for different reasons. That was one thing, I think, that had made us so close. We cared for each other a lot, like brother and sister.

There were some people who wished we went out, but that would just be weird for both of us. So we never did, to their disappointment.

The train, soon enough, stopped, and as we got off, I worried more and more. _Where was he_, I thought as I heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Feline and Farrah, the Slytherine Twins. They got their name from being the most rambunctious twins ever, always causing problems and getting into trouble.

Now, most would think that I would just turn around and ignore them, but they were actually my friends. I said hi as they caught up with me. Hermione smiled, being friendly, but Ronald just stood there, hating any Slytherine, no matter who they were. He grabbed

Hermione impatiently by the wrist and pulled her away.

"I'll save you a seat Arrowin," she called back while glaring at Ron.

When they were out of sight, Feline and Farrah immediately took my hands on either side of me and began to walk, swinging our arms like 6 year olds. "Well, Arrowin, you look like a tornado went right through you and messed up your pretty face," said Feline. I gave her a glare, but she looked up at me with innocence.

Farrah laughed, "You got that right girl." I sighed. The twins acted like children, but they probably knew more about me then I knew about myself right now.

Feline and Farrah looked different, even though they are twins. Feline had long brown hair, where as Farrah had short shoulder length brown hair. They both have hazel eyes and brown skin.

"Soooooo, baby, how was your summer?" Farrah asked. Out of both of them, Farrah was the more, let's say, crazy one. Feline was out there as well, but was a little more settled.

"The usual, work, watching and taking care of the kids." I shrugged. My summers were never exciting, not like they had been before everything had happened. They both rolled their eyes. It wasn't my fault my mother had died and my father had left us.

"Well, what about your honey love," Farrah asked, waddling her eyebrows, obviously wanting something jucie to know.

I thought for a moment. "We saw each other once, and it was an accident, we just ran into each other." I remembered that day. That was when I had first noticed how stressed his life had become since his father was thrown in Azkaban.

"And we didn't do anything." I quickly added at the look they were both giving me.

Farrah rolled her eyes again, seems it was becoming a hobby. "Oh, yeah, I believe that, Twin?"

Feline acted like she was thinking. "No Twin, I think they slept together, am I right."

Farrah nodded furiously. I was about to explain, again, that I was still a virgin, when Blaze, another Slytherine, came up.

"Are these two mentally disabled fashionists buggin you Air?" He asked, teasingly pushing them away so he could hug me. Blaze had hair that was black, brown eyes, and brown skin. As I watched the Twins and Blaze mess around, I noticed Feline doing a little flirting, and Blaze was flirting right back.

Hmmm, I made a mental note to discuss that with her.

When we finally got to the carriages, we all hopped in. They were all still messing around. I sighed, looking out the window. As the carriage rolled on, my head was filled with the thoughts of Harry and my secret love.

No one knew I loved him, except for the twins and Blaze. I always felt guilty, not telling Harry, but I had a perfectly good reason why. And I couldn't tell the guy I loved him, because then I would just get thrown back into my past, and I didn't want that, nor did I want that for my little sister and brother.

As we walked into the Great Hall, I said bye to the twins and Blaze and then walked off to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Hermione and left the seat next to me open. Harry usually, always, sat next to me.

I stayed quiet and didn't talk to anyone. As Dumbledore stood to speak, the doors opened, and walked in Harry. I let out a breath of relief as he fast walked over to me. He quickly sat down and reached for a napkin.

That's when I noticed his nose was bleeding. I was about to reach over and help, but Ginny beat me to it. She has always had a secret crush on him, but right knows she was dating Dean. I smiled a little. I really hoped she would break up with Dean soon. Not that I didn't like Dean, but from what I can see before me, it seems Harry had developed some feelings as well.

When Dumbledore sat back down, and the food appeared, all the first years gasped at the sight. I smiled and grasped some fruit. I ate a little, but basically picked at it.

When I felt eyes on me, I looked up to see blue-grey eyes. He held my eyes for a second before looking away. I had noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, maybe even as dark as mine. I wondered what was going on.

I felt someone touch my arm and I looked to see Harry smiling at me. I smiled back, but then remembered that he had been gone.

I picked up the pocketbook that I always had on me and hit the back of his head with it.

"OW," he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

I glared at him, "That's what you get for making me worry, Harry James Potter."

He smiled slightly as I used his full name. I always used people's full names when I'm mad at them. Ron says it's because I'm like an old granny at heart. I don't know, maybe I am.

"Well," he said sarcastically, "I'm sorry for having things to do."

I huffed, "Like what, go be an idiot and piss someone off so that you can have a bloody nose." He gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes. "Who gave you the bloody nose anyway, what'd you do, run into a door?" I smiled slightly at the thought.

He smiled to, but then looked over to the Slytherine table. I followed his gaze to see the guy I was staring at not that long ago, and sighed. Here we go again.

"Malfoy," I hear Harry practically growl.

And that's why I couldn't say a word about who I love. My heart had sadly chosen Draco as the guy it wanted. I really didn't like keeping it from Harry, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't know how he would react; I didn't want to hurt him.

"I should have known," I sighed. He and Draco have never gotten along, and I doubted it would start now.

We all finished eating; talking about little things and their summers, but soon, Dumbledore gave his traditional "inspiring" speech, and sent us off to bed.

As we walked towards the Gryffindor common room, I became aware of eyes on me. I looked around to see Seamus, watching me. I immediately looked away. Seamus and I had dated for quite some time last year, but my feelings for Draco didn't help at all, so I broke it off.

Seamus had wanted to know why, and for a week he kept asking and I never gave an answer. He had decided to take a step forward into my privacy, and had read part of my journal, which I guess you would call a diary. He found out about my feelings for Draco, and I had cried and explained some things to him.

After that, he agreed to keep it secret, knowing that Harry not knowing hurt me more than anything. Saying Seamus hates me was an understatement.

When we were in the common room, we departed to our different dorms. Running into our room, I chose the bed next to the window. Everyone wondered why I always wanted the bed closest to the window, even though it gets really cold here. I just liked being able to look out the window. I have always thought it was beautiful here.

The girls and I changed into our sleeping attire. I slipped on star wars boxers and a tight fitting green tank top. Even though I was a full blooded witch, I did know a few things about muggles, especially their books and movies. Their creations intrigued me. I really love the Star Wars movies.

I put my pale blonde hair in a French braid and walked in on the girls, all sitting on Patil's bed and probably gossiping. Well, except for Hermione, of course. She was sitting on her bed, already engrossed in one of the many textbooks we had for classes.

I smiled at her as I lay across her bed. She closed her book, making sure there was a bookmark there.

"So, how are you and Ronald?" I ask straight out. She blushed slightly, but smiled. I was the only one that knew about her crush on Ron, I didn't know if Harry knew though.

"He is, as always, utterly clueless." We laughed together. It was true; Ronald was utterly clueless and didn't seem to notice anything. But that was Ronald for you.

"He'll figure it out soon, I know it," I assure her as I put my hand over hers and squeeze slightly. She just nodded.

I got up to leave her to her reading, and went over to the other girls. I sat down and was offered a chocolate frog by Parvatie. I smiled at her, and chewed on the sweets as I listened in on what their current discussion was on.

"- I heard that she slept with him a lot, but he still sleeps with other girls in the Slytherine House." Lavender was saying.

Lavender sighed, "In all honesty, Pansy should just stop. She's never going to get Malfoy." They all nodded in union.

"Yup," agreed Parvittie, "No one can tame the heart of Malfoy. Why else would he be called "The Slytherine Prince?" They all smiled and laughed.

I looked out the window. Did they really have to be talking about him? I already knew all this. Another thing to add to the list of why I don't pursue my heart's desire.

"Hello, earth to Alien Arrowin."

"What?" I said as I turned my attention back to the girls, who were all smiling at me.

Lavender laughed, "I asked you what you think of Malfoy, Hot or Not?"

Oh God. "Am I supposed to answer truthfully?" I cocked an eyebrow at them. They all nodded.

I thought about it. I guess it didn't hurt to be vague. I shrugged, "I guess, he isn't that bad."

They all smiled at that and began a discussion on the forbidden Slytherine hottie.

Well, it was a stupid question to ask me, really. Draco was tall, dark, and handsome. I was quite small. Being 4 ft 7 in tall, I usually wore heels whenever I could. I was very sporty, though. I especially love playing the muggle game, soccer. It was so much fun.

As the girls began to go off onto school, I got up and walked over to my bed, and pulled the curtains around my bed. I thought about my classes.

My favorite class was going to be my free period. I had already discussed it with Hagrid, and it was decided that I would help him with his magical "pets" and the dark forest on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The other days were for my choosing.

I smiled as I lay down, listening as the other girls went to bed. They knew that when I go to bed, it's time for bed.

The very first couple of weeks being at Hogwarts, the girls had stayed up a long time each night, also keeping me up since I was so sensitive to sounds, one sad thing that had gotten imbedded in me when I had to take care of my siblings. I finally broke one day and had yelled at them to get to bed, and had threatened them with so many spells that they hadn't even known of. Now, they were just used to it.

I closed my eyes, but, even though I was in such a safe place, a haven, I still had unsettling nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY it took so long to post up a new chapter you guys I feel so bad, but my computer had broken RIGHT AFTER my first chapter UGHZ I just got a new laptop so I'll be updating frequently. Thanks diana17hp for favoriteing my story and thanks you to the awesome people who reviewed and stuff! And thanks for reading hop you like this chapter! :D

~Chapter 2~

I woke up, gasping for breath. Friggin nightmares, they were going to kill me. I was sweating, frightened, and tired. This was the third time I've woken up tonight. I look over at my dragon clock to see that it's 4 am.

I sighed and got out of bed. No point in trying to sleep when I'll probably wake up in 20 minutes or so anyway.

I took a long, soothing hot shower and got dressed, putting my hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed my bad and books as I walked out.

The dark halls reminded me of how it used to be in my house when I was younger, after my mother had died, always dark and mysterious. I veered my mind elsewhere, though.

I really liked school. It helped to get my mind off of everything. I liked to keep busy now a days, especially with all the things going on outside of school, between the Death Eaters and the Ministry.

I shivered at the thought of the Death Eaters. I remember when I was younger and some of their kids were my playmates, and even some of them who didn't have kids would play games with me. I knew better now, though, not to trust them. They only liked me because of my father. Damn it, stop thinking about the past, I thought to myself.

I never really thought about my future, because I never knew if I would have one or not. When I was little, I had always dreamed of the perfect life. Wonderful children, a beautiful house, loveable pets, ... an understanding husband.

I sighed. The only man I want to be with doesn't even like me. There wasn't much I could do about it so I usually don't think about it. Makes it easier to get through the day, when you don't think about the bad stuff.

My siblings- good gosh, my siblings. My sister's name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sammy. She is the worse, beginning to get teenage hormones and all. She complains about everything and wants everything. But I made sure she works for her stuff.

Since she's in her third year here, I always tell her that if she gets good grades, and during the summer does her chores, and doesn't complain more than 5 times ( trust me, I keep tally marks ALL the time) about cleaning the house and such, that I would give her what ever money I saved up for her.

If she doesn't, then it all goes to our little brother, Theodore, whom we all call Teddy.

Teddy is the most innocent, sweetest little boy ever. I love him with all my heart, and anybody who meets him does also. He doesn't ask for anything except little things. Why do you think all the money goes to Sammy.

All he ever asks for is a mother out of me, a sister out of Sammy, and friends out of everyone else. Sometimes, though, he asks about having a father.

"You'll know when you have a father, honey," I explained to him one night before bed.

"But how will I know." he asked, looking a little sad in his eyes, because I knew he wanted one now.

"You'll feel it in your heart." I had said while I kissed his forehead.

I hated not being able to be both a father and a mother to him, but that was impossible. I knew at least a little bit of how it felt to have a father, and it was very different from having a mother.

Teddy was staying with our maid, Maria, since he wasn't able to stay at the school. But I had already talked to Dumbledore about having him here, and he said he would think about it.

I hope his answer comes soon because I loved Maria, but I loved taking care of Teddy. It was hard to stay away from him because I worry all the time, especially with everything that's going on.

I hadn't realized I had wondered into the Great Hall until I saw the four giant tables in front of me. I sighed and walked to the edge of the Gryffindor table, taking a seat and putting my head down on the table.

When my eyes slowly began to droop, I heard something fall on the floor with a loud slam.

I lifted my head quickly to see him sitting at the Slytherine table, giving me a steely glare, as if nothing touched him. But since we were alone this time, I looked right back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I saw his eyes move from my eyes, intimate, not, like, sexually, but how a friend that knows everything about you would look at you, or into you, and look at my face. His gaze changed to a questioning softness when he saw the dark circles.

My memories rushed into my head.

"Rowin, we'll be friends forever, right." asked a six year old Draco, smiling at his success at thinking up the awesome nickname he made up for me all by himself.

A five year old me nodded my head enthusiastically as I took his hand and we ran off into the woods towards our large tree house. Always on a adventure, always carefree.

"I don't know what to do Draco, I'm so scared. I don't want to be separated from Sammy or Teddy." a six year old me cries into Draco's seven year old chest. "What if he comes after us." I whisper.

"My parents wont let anything happen to you Arrowin, I swear our friendship on it." He says seriously, always thinking himself as my protector.

I sniffle and wipe my nose on his shirt, knowing he wouldn't care, forever trusting him.

"I can't, Draco, I'm sorry, But we need to stop." a 10 year old me said sadly to a shocked 11 year old Draco. "I need to leave my past. Your parents have done what they can, but I need to show the Ministry that I can take care of my family."

"You know that's not the reason why, and you know it. You're doing this because you're running away from your past to protect Sammy and Teddy." he snarled. "Your being a coward."

"So what if I am." I whispered. I didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

"Then I'm not your friend and we'll never be friends." his eyes have complete hatred in them as he turns and walks away.

"I love you Draco, more than you know." because I had been doing it for my siblings, but mostly I was doing it because I was a coward, and I knew it.

That had been the first time I had ever referred to Draco as not part of my family. And it had ruined us both. There are days when I regret my decision, but then there are days when I understand why I had done it.

The memories lasted for a millisecond. Long enough for Draco to realize what he was doing, get up, and walk out. I sigh. Life was never easy, was it.

When kids start to file into the Great Hall for breakfast, I had been in the middle of "eating" my food when I heard, "Arrowin, I HATE YOU!" It sounded like a very loud screech, so I knew exactly who it was, sadly.

I turn to see Sammy with her short curly black hair loose around her face. Her face looked like a murderers face and people around us looked a little scared. But I'd seen it to many times to truly be intimidated. I mean, really, I have seen and dealt with much worse then an angry teen. And I knew what this was about so I was prepared.

"You went through my stuff, didn't you?!"

By now, everyone was watching. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye, watching as well.

I gave her my motherly glare. "Yeah, I did, because I know what you're like and what you think is nice to wear."

"You took practically ALL of my clothes away, and some of my make-up!"

I stood and crossed my arms over my chest. "Some of the clothes you put in there weren't even clothes at all, and you don't need so much make-up, you're to young to start looking like that."

She gasped, "What about what you wear." she growls.

I sigh, "We've been through this. I'm older and pay for everything. And the clothes I buy aren't even close to what clothes you had in there."

"But I paid for all those clothes myself!"

I narrowed my eyes, "And where exactly did all that money come form, huh?" I knew I caught her there.

"But-"

I waved my hand, "No, the discussion's over, Samantha, I don't want to hear another word about it. And if I see any other clothing like that with you, anywhere, until your 21, I swear, I'll never pay for anything for you ever again." I said in my no discussion voice.

"You try to be our mom, but you know what, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER. I wished mother was still alive, because I HATE YOU!" and she dramatically walks away, crying. Her friends follow her, cooing her and saying how they were so sorry she had someone like me to take care of her.

She should be happy she has someone to take care of her at all. I didn't have anyone to watch over me for a long time.

I sat, exhausted. One of these days, I was going to blow up at her, and regret it afterward. I do not know how she came out like this. I definitely didn't teach her it.

"You okay?"

I look up to see Harry, Hermione, and Ronald.

I nod and turn in my seat as they all sit. Harry was a bit nervous because tryouts for quidditch was coming up and since he was the captain, he didn't really know what to do.

"Howdy Captin' Potter!" I yelled sarcastically in my country accent. He gives me a dirty look and soccer punches me in the arm.

I hit him back really hard and he yelps. I just laugh at him as Ronald mocks him about being hurt by a girl.

He makes a face and sighs. "And so it begins."

As I was walking down the hall to get my classes from McGonagall, a student I've never seen before comes up to me and says, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you." and walks off.

I shrug and walk to his office. McGonagall was already there, waiting for me. Huh, I thought, wonder what they want to talk about, maybe it's about bringing Teddy to the school! I got excited as the giant griffin statue moved to the password McGonagall had said. I hadn't been paying attention, so I hadn't heard it.

We walk up the stairs and into his office. I smile when I see him.

He nods, "Thank you, Minerva." she hands him a paper and leaves. "Please, take a seat, Ms. Rosewell." If you are wondering, yes, that's my mother's maiden name.

I take a seat, and for a while, all he does is look at the paper. Then he puts it down and smiles at me.

"I had you come here, Ms. Rosewell, because I have made a decision on your proposition."

I straighten my back for what was to come. I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"I've decided to let your brother come here." I breathed a sigh of relief. " As you had said, the only one watching him is your nanny, and most young children have more than just a nanny to watch them. But while he is here I want you to teach him a little about magic and I'll see how he has progressed."

He smiled. "He'll be here within the next day or so, in the mean time," he reached over, handing me the paper, "These are your classes, have fun."

I nodded, "Thank you, Professor." I smiled, and left.

When I was outside, I literally jumped a couple a feet with my fist in the air. I giggled as I looked at my classes.

1sthr. - Potions with Professor Slughorn

2ndhr. - Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Severus Snape

3rdhr. – Herbology with Professor Pomona Sprout

4thhr. – Transfiguration with Professor Minerva McGonagall

5thhr. - Muggle Music with Professor Filius Flitwick

6thhr. - Astronomy with Aurora Sinistra

7thhr. – Free period/ helping with Rubeus Hagrid

I was so excited for my classes.

I walked away towards Potions. As I walked in I saw that everyone was already working on something in their cauldrons.

I walked up to Professor Slughorn, "Um, Professor, I'm sorry I came in late-"

"Oh don't worry my dear. Since everyone has already started, just write a full paper on the Draught of Living Death and turn it in in two days."

I smiled, relieved that we were having such a great professor this year for potions.

I looked around and found Harry. I walked up to him and stood back to watch him, Hermione, and Ronald work. Hermione looked very stressed, but I had to admit, it was sort of funny. Ronald didn't really seem to care, though he does seem to look confused, always looking at Harry. Harry, oddly, looked very confident and happy.

I narrowed my eyes. That usually never happens since Harry's worst class was potions. I walked closer and watched him work, then, I saw his cheat sheet. It was obviously a potions book, but it looked different, it had writing all over it.

I sighed, shaking my head and making a note in my head to interrogate him about it later.

I walked over to Hermione and watched her. She kept on looking at Harry's cauldron and at what he was doing, as if watching him would help her.

Harry noticed and gave her tips from the book he was looking at, but she didn't want to do them because the book she had didn't say to do any of that.

I just laughed as I watched them, being entertained by all of it.

When Harry won Felix Felicuis, everyone seemed a little bit distraught that, of all people, Harry had won. I just patted him on the back and followed them out.

"I don't understand what happened." stated Hermione, a confused look on her face.

"It's the book he has." I whispered, laughingly, "He was looking at it all during class."

She looked at me in surprise, and I nodded in mock seriousness. She ran after Harry and Ron, probably to interrogate Harry as I laughed and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

All of my classes buzzed by in no time, only because I couldn't wait to help out Hagrid.

When I got to his house, I smiled at the kids that were there. I walked up to Hagrid, who seemed to have been waiting for me.

"Oh hello Arrowin, so happy to see that you could make it," He said happily.

I smiled, "It's a pleasure to be here."

He pointed over to at the Dark Forest, "We are going in there today class, I have a surprise for all of you."

The kids seemed to get excited at this. And as I scanned the crowed, I noticed two things.

One, Sammy was in this class and was giving me an evil glare, as were all her friends.

Two, Draco was also in the class, but not paying any mind to me.

I sighed and followed Hagrid in the forest. "Go a little faster to get there first so that you can make sure they are all there, there should be six of them." Hagrid whispered.

I nodded and ran a little farther into the forest. Hagrid had already told me earlier where this surprise was going to take place.

As I got closer to it, I heard some whimpering sounds, and what I saw surprised me very much. It was a wolf and her pups. What in the world was Hagrid doing with muggle wolves and pups. I heard the class getting closer, so I walked up the wolf slowly.

She didn't seem to care about me one bit. I reached down a picked up a little white wolf pup. It was a boy, with beautiful blue eyes.

The mother had 6 pups, which meant that they were all here. 3 of them were black, 1 was gray, 1 was red, and 1 was white. I had a feeling that these weren't her biological pups.

When Hagrid came up and the kids were settled and looking at all of the pups, he began to speak while petting the pup in my arms.

"These are pure bred muggle wolves. They are not biologically related, but I was able to get different ones of different colors." He stopped petting the pup and looked at the class. "Six students to a group, and each group will have one pup to take care of throughout the year. When the pups are fully grown, they will be sent to wildlife parks."

They all just looked at him, astonished by this, "You will keep them in you house room. Now it took me lots of hard work to get the teachers to allow this, but I did, so I expect you to take full responsibility for your pup. These are not dogs, but wolves, which means they are harder to handle."

When no one responded, he said, "Well, go on, pick your pup."

It took about 30 minutes for each group to get their pup. The three black ones easily got into groups, the white pup got in with a full girl group, which included my sister, and the red one got a full boys group.

Draco wasn't in any of the groups since none of them were technically his friends, but he didn't seem to care. I shook my head at this.

When I heard whimpering, I looked over and noticed that the gray one hadn't gotten a group. I walked over and scooped him up into my arms.

"Um Professor, this one didn't get a group." Hagrid had been speaking to Draco as I walked up. He turned around and Draco and he watched as the pup began to attack my face with licks, and I giggled while holding him out at arms length to get him to stop. The pup's tail was wagging constantly.

"It would appear that the pup likes you." stated Hagrid. I smiled as I brought the pup back into my arms and he laid his head and front paws on my shoulder.

"I can take care of him, if you want." I said.

Hagrid thought about this, then shook his head, "No I got an idea," he looked over at Draco, then at the pup in my arms who was playing with my hair know. "Draco and you can work with the pup together."

Both mine and Draco's eyes widened, and he was first to speak up. "I refuse to work with-"

"Hush it, Malfoy, you need the grade, and I know Arrowin wont mind, and I have no doubt she'll do most of the work anyway, so stop complaining and just do it."

Hagrid walked away to check with the other groups as Draco and I just stared at each other.

"You start taking care of him and we will take turns every week," he growled and walked off.

I sighed, holding up the pup so that I could look at him.

"This year just became more interesting, and it's all because of you." I stated before walking up to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
